World So Cold
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: Moira Veronica Dawn always knew she was different from others.But just how does she know Damon.And add in two certain Originals into the mix.Psych patients, vampires, and werewolves.Oh my.Please Read & Review.Damon x OC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I did though. I only own anything you don't recognize. Don't steal my OC's.

Yeah I really shouldn't be writing another fanfiction but I couldn't help myself. This is a Damon Salvatore x OC story. Please let me know on what you guys all think. If you want to see what Moira looks like just look at the cover picture of the book Dead Rules by Randy Russel.

Please Read & Review

World So Cold by Three Days Grace

**By**** Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 1****: I Feel Numb**

"_**I never thought I'd feel this**__**  
><strong>__**Guilty and I'm broken down inside**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' with myself nothing but lies**__****_

_**I always thought I'd make it**__**  
><strong>__**But never knew I'd let it get so bad**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' with myself is all I have**__****_

_**I feel numb**__**  
><strong>__**I can't come to life**__**  
><strong>__**I feel like I'm frozen in time**__****_

_**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**__**  
><strong>__**Since you've gone away, you've gone away**__****_

_**Do you ever feel me?**__**  
><strong>__**Do you ever look deep down inside**__**  
><strong>__**Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?**__****_

_**I feel numb**__**  
><strong>__**I can't come to life**__**  
><strong>__**I feel like I'm frozen in time**__****_

_**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**__**  
><strong>__**Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me**__****_

_**I'm too young to lose my soul**__**  
><strong>__**I'm too young to feel this old**__**  
><strong>__**So long, I'm left behind**__**  
><strong>__**I feel like I'm losing my mind**__****_

_**Do you ever feel me?**__**  
><strong>__**Do you ever look deep down inside**__**  
><strong>__**Starin' at your life, paralyzed?**__****_

_**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away**__**  
><strong>__**Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days**__**  
><strong>__**Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me**__****_

_**I'm too young**__**  
><strong>__**I'm too young"**_

**-World So Cold by Three Days Grace**

'I am not crazy.'

A red-headed girl thought to herself absentmindedly.

Her smoky green eyes continued to stare longingly out of the window at the silvery drops of rain that fell in sheets into the courtyard below. They never let out anybody when it was raining. How disappointing after she did love the feel rain against her skin

'Ah, but Moira, acceptance is the first step to recovery,' said a voice that sounded irritatingly like Dr. Eyre.

'But I'm not crazy.'

'You're not crazy. You're mentally unstable.'

'But I'm not.'

'Then why do you continue hear my voice,' answered the voice.

The old Moira would have tossed back a witty comeback. But Moira was different now. She wasn't optimistic, happy Moira anymore.

She felt empty.

A mere shadow of her former self.

She was broken and her heart had shattered into a million pieces.

Broken all by one man.

Did he ever think of her?

After everything that happened she still loved him.

'_No_ don't think of him.'

But it was too late.

She started to hear the cruel, hurtful words that he had all but flung at her like knives.

'_Did you really think that I ever cared for you? _

'_I don't love you.'_

'_You were just something to amuse myself with.'_

"_No, no, no…,"_Moiramuttered to herself. Silent tears fell down her face.

"Moira, it's time to take your pills," a voice said from behind her.

She quickly wiped her tears.

She turned around to take her pills from the nurse. The nurse gave her a sympathetic look when she saw that she had been crying.

Moira vaguely remembered that the nurse's name was Eva as she took the pills reluctantly from her. She hated the pills that they made her take to 'help her recover.'

The numbness started to set in, though Moira always felt numb.

Her jade eyes surveyed the room. She noticed a few crazies or inmates as preferred to call them. Moira ignored the dark moving shadows in the room.

She had long ago gotten used to seeing them.

Moira knew that for as long as she could remember that she could see them among other things.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review let me know what you guys think. Also feel free to make suggestions.**


End file.
